moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Blood
Jason Blood is a character from DC Comics and a supporting protagonist in the DC animated film Justice League Dark. While he appears to be an ordinary human, he has, in fact, lived on throughout centuries due to being bound to the demon Etrigan by the wizard Merlin. When required to battle against arcane forces, Blood transforms into Etrigan via an incantation. He is voiced by Ray Chase. History In the times of King Arthur, Jason Blood was mortally wounded by the malevolent sorcerer Destiny during the Battle of Camelot. Merlin was forced to release Etrigan to defeat Destiny, promising to free the demon from servitude if he accomplished his task. Following Destiny's defeat, however, Merlin went back on his word and magically bound Etrigan to Jason to save his life. Although this returned Jason to life, it rendered him immortal and he has spent centuries trying to find a way to rid himself of the demon. One day in the 2010's, John Constantine and Jason Blood engaged the Demons Three in a poker game in Las Vegas for high-end stakes; the former even offering his home, the House of Mystery, as his part of the pool in exchange for a box of artifacts, including one called the Dreamstone. However, both parties cheated at the game, and when Constantine exposed the Demons' trickery, they attacked him. Constantine unleashed Jason's alter ego, the demon Etrigan, who defeated the Demons Three, but not before they swore revenge on him. After their defeat, Etrigan transformed back into Jason, enraged he punched John in the face. When Deadman, Batman, Zatanna and Constatine later visited Ritchie Simpson's home to identify the ring from the memory of a man involved with a supernatural crime, the team found Ritchie about to die, with Blood nearby. Batman revived Ritchie with an adrenaline shot to the chest, but he quickly fell into a coma. After being brought to the House of Mystery for interrogation, Blood told the team that he did not attempt to hurt Ritchie, but was looking for a way into the House of Mystery to find the Dreamstone. He revealed his past and told them of Destiny. The group later located Felix Faust's observatory with help from Swamp Thing. When they infiltrated Faust's lair, the wizard battled the team, but was ultimately defeated by Zatanna; however, Faust was found to have no involvement in hurting Ritchie. By the time the team returned to the House of Mystery, Ritchie had already found the Dreamstone and become the vessel for Destiny. Death In the course of the final battle against Destiny, Jason transformed into Etrigan again to battle the evil sorcerer. During the battle, Destiny separated Jason and Etrigan. After Destiny was weakened by both Constantine and Deadman, Jason stabbed him through the back and shattered the Dreamstone before he was send to Hell by Constantine's magic. Jason told Etrigan that he'd hoped they'd be separated under better circumstances. He then collapsed in Etrigan's arms as the wound that Destiny had inflicted on him centuries ago began to reopen, causing him to bleed out. He peacefully passed away before saying goodbye and thanked the Justice League Dark, Batman, Zatanna, Constantine, and Etrigan. The team buried Jason's body near the location of his old village in England. After helping in Blood's burial, Etrigan returned to Hell, revealing that due to their long bond he had come to respect Blood. His headstone read Jason Blood, Knight of Camelot, Defeater of Destiny. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Dark Category:Last to Go Category:Immortals Category:Bled to Death Category:Heroic Deaths